In many electrical and electronic environments, it is often necessary to splice two electrical wires together. Splices may be required when one or more wires are broken and must be reconnected or when an electrical component is being replaced with a different component. For example, a butt connector is typically used in line with two wires to spice the wires together. The butt connector is configured as a substantially cylindrical tube with two ends that respectively receive the two wires to be connected. Upon crimping the butt connector, the two wires are permanently spiced together. A ring connector has a first end that is similar to one end of a butt connector, which can be permanently secured to the end of a wire via crimping. The other end of the ring connector terminates in a flat, disk-like ring that can be affixed to an electrical terminal with a threaded nut or the like. In each case, a person securing the wire(s) to the connector must simultaneously control the position of the wire ends, accurately position the wire ends within the connector, and manipulate a crimping tool around the electrical connector to complete the connection.
A number of common work site situations can further complicate such splicing operations. It can be difficult to keep wires in a desired position, and simultaneously coordinating the positions of two wires, a butt connector, and a crimping tool can be challenging, particularly in tight spaces. Furthermore, because wires are generally considered to be unsightly, they are frequently located in hard to reach locations resulting in limited access to already difficult to handle wiring. For example, motorized equipment and vehicles, such as automobiles and boats, may require splicing of wires that are situated in tight, hard-to-reach places where manipulating of wires, connectors, and tools is problematic.
There is therefore a long felt need for an electrical connector that includes features which enable a splice or connection to be more easily performed even in the above-mentioned adverse situations. More specifically, an electrical connector is needed that allows wires to be more easily positioned in the connector even when the wires are unwieldy and even when the splicing must be performed in a limited access situation.